


my anthony

by kitanthony



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jealousy isn't in my nature, Anthony," Elias said.<br/>Perhaps not, but maybe there's something else lurking under Elias' calm, collected surface that only introduces itself when Anthony gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my anthony

Elias, Anthony, and Bruce were enjoying a day off at the beach. It had been a while since the three had left the group home where they first met, Bruce heading to college and Anthony following Elias further into the underground world. It was the first time in months they had all been together again, both to keep Bruce’s connection with Elias a secret and because of his busy school schedule.

While the other two caught up some, Anthony had gone to fetch everyone some treats from an ice cream stand nearby. On his way back to his friends, he was stopped by a pair of girls who looked like they would fit right in at Bruce’s college.

The girls were clearly interested in Anthony, though he doubted they would be so attracted to him if they realized he had a gun and two knives hidden in his shorts.

After skirting around a few of their attempts at flirting, Anthony made his excuses about melting ice cream and impatient friends, bid them good day and made his way back to Elias and Bruce.

Bruce whistled as Anthony approached. “What is it about you, Anthony, that makes you so popular with the ladies?”

“Shut up,” Anthony grumbled.

“Definitely not your winning personality,” Bruce commented, taking his ice cream and licking it. “I’ll bet it’s the scar. Girls find that kinda thing hot now, rather than freaky like when we were kids.”

Anthony sat down at Elias’ side again and apologized, “Sorry, boss. They ambushed me.”

Elias just chuckled. “I see they were still no match for you, even with the element of surprise.”

“You’re not upset?” Anthony asked.

“Upset? No, why would I be?” Elias raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Did you expect me to be jealous?”

Anthony chewed his lip a bit. “I didn’t say that…”

Elias shook his head. “Jealousy isn’t in my nature, Anthony.” Then he tilted his head curiously. “Would you have been jealous? Had the situation been reversed?”

Bruce let out a laugh but didn’t say anything.

Anthony huffed and said, “Yeah. Probably.” There was no point lying to Elias.

“Hm.” Elias nodded, thinking over the new information. “Then I suppose it’s a good thing I’m not easily made jealous. Unless, of course, you were hoping I would be.” He smirked over at his friend.

Starting to get flustered, Anthony sputtered, “Not hoping. Just. Wondering. That’s all.”

“Mmhmm.”

Bruce piped up, “Guys, you’re seriously putting me off my ice cream. Do I need to leave or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Bruce,” Elias said. “We’re just making conversation. You’re welcome to join in.”

“No thanks,” Bruce responded. “I don’t think I want any part of whatever this is.”

-

A little less than a month later, Anthony crept into the apartment he shared with Elias, hoping not to wake his boss.

“Anthony,” came Elias’ voice from their room.

Standing up straight, Anthony cleared his throat. “Yeah, boss?”

“Come here.”

Anthony headed through the doorway to find Elias sitting in a chair by their bed with a book in one hand.

Elias looked up at his approaching friend, eyes scanning the wounds and bruises that weren’t there when Anthony left. “What happened?”

Anthony shrugged, just managing not to wince. “It was a little tricky, but everything’s fine. We got what we wanted out of them.”

“Sit down, Anthony.”

Bereft of the energy to argue, Anthony dropped onto the bed and waited. His wrist was sprained, his knuckles scraped, a few nicks and bruises on his arms and face, but otherwise he looked fine. Honestly, apart from his wrist the worst pain he felt was the soreness in his shoulders and neck.

Elias put his book aside and knelt on the floor in front of Anthony to inspect the damage himself. “This is not good.”

“I’m fine, boss. Trust me, the others look way worse.” Anthony tried a grin but it faltered at the dark look in his boss’ eyes. “Boss?”

Elias’ fingers brushed at the visible cuts and bruises on Anthony’s skin. He was always so calm and controlled, but when he took Anthony’s hand in his and saw his friend wince at the pain, there was a raging fire behind his gaze. “They will pay for this.”

Anthony blinked. “What?”

“They will regret ever laying a hand on you.” Elias’ thumb gently stroked Anthony’s wounded wrist. “Not today, not tomorrow, not even next week. But soon, I will punish them. And I’ll make sure they know what they’ve done to deserve it.”

“Boss…” Anthony could tell there was nothing he could say or do to talk Elias out of it, but he was still going to dispute. Just a little. “It’s really not worth it.”

Elias stood up and moved to sit on the bed just behind Anthony, pressing his hands experimentally into his friend’s shoulders before started to massage them. “They hurt you, Anthony.”

Anthony closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ve been hurt before. Way worse than this.”

“This is different,” came Elias’ response.

“How?” It would’ve been risky to even think about asking, had it been anyone but Anthony.

“They know you’re my lieutenant. They should know better than to harm you.”

“I’m you’re employee, boss, I don’t think it really matters to them what rank I am.”

“Well it should,” Elias snapped.

Anthony turned his head to look back towards his boss. “Are you alright, boss?”

Elias’ hands rested firmly on Anthony’s shoulders and stated simply, “You’re mine.”

Surprised, Anthony asked, “Is that why this is bothering you so much?”

“No,” Elias said quickly. Then he got a pinched look on his face. “Perhaps. I just don’t like when you get injured.”

“Occupational hazard, I’m afraid,” Anthony joked.

“Turn around, Anthony.”

Anthony obliged, resting his hands in his lap.

Elias’ fingers returned to wounds on Anthony’s face.

Closing his eyes again, Anthony leaned into the touch.

Elias sighed. “My Anthony.”

Anthony let out a quiet chuckle. “I thought you said you didn’t get jealous?”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Oh?” Anthony cracked open his eyes a little to smirk at his boss. “Forgive me if I’ve misread the situation, boss, but I thought you were upset to find someone else marked up your territory.”

“That’s possessiveness, Anthony, not jealousy.” Elias held Anthony’s face in his hands. “And you’re not my possession. You’re my friend. My partner.”

“Your Anthony?”

Elias pursed his lips but conceded. “Yes. You’re far more than just another of my employees, and they should know that. Everyone should know that.”

Anthony’s smirk turned more towards a genuine smile. “You know, boss, I don’t mind if you’re a little possessive.”

“Really,” Elias deadpanned.

“Really.” Anthony shrugged. “It might even be kinda welcome.”

Elias let out a huff in amusement. “Well that’s all for the better, then.” He leaned in to press his lips to murmur against Anthony’s bruised cheek. “Because you are mine, and the only marks that should mar your skin are the ones that show how much I love you.”

Anthony broke into a grin. “I couldn’t agree more, boss.” He turned his head to capture Elias’ lips with a kiss.


End file.
